


Gone

by casesandcapitals



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Death of a loved one, Gen, Mild Language, Sadness, graveyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casesandcapitals/pseuds/casesandcapitals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank visits his mom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

Frank flicked his cigarette to the ground and stuffed it out with his shoe before he made the turn into the graveyard. He had stopped at a convenience store down the street and picked up a small bouquet of white flowers for his mom. He was admiring them as he walked down the dirt path between graves. When he was a few rows away from his mother's grave, he looked up, only to clench the bouquet in his fist in anger. There was a boy sitting at Frank's mom's grave, leaning against the side of it and hunched over a sketch pad.  
"Hey!" Frank shouted. The boy jumped and looked up at Frank. "Who the fuck are you?"  
"Nobody," the boy answered with a shrug.  
"What are you doing here?" Frank asked, coming to a stop in front of the grave and the unknown boy.  
"Nothing, drawing," he answered.  
"No, what are you doing here?" Frank spit through his teeth, gesturing at his mother's grave.  
"Uh, I dunno, it just seemed like a nice place to...." His voice faded when as he noticed the flowers in Frank's hand. "Oh. Oh, I'm sorry- I didn't mean...."  
He scrambled to his feet, picking pencils up out of the grass and fumbling with his sketch book. He rushed away mumbling, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Gerard turned around at the edge of the graveyard to look back at the short boy with the flowers. He had set the white bouquet in the built-in vase next to the grave and was now picking up every fall leaf that had landed around the grave stone, tossing them aside. Gerard watched him for a few minutes as he finished clearing the grave site, then sat down. His voice carried on the breeze.  
"Hey mom..."

 

The End.


End file.
